


the girl with hellfire blue hair

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: All Magic Comes With a Price [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Follows a bit of Melissa de la Cruz books, Gen, Hades is a Good Parent, King Adam is not a great guy, King Adam is still not a good king, Mentions of Evil Queen being a horrible mom, Pre-Descendants (2015), This is a bit longer than I expected, Uma and Evie are besties, mentions of Zeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: The truth is always difficult to unravel, especially one that isn't even yours.  "How will I know which one is her?""Just look for the one with hellfire hair, your highness."





	the girl with hellfire blue hair

_"The truth is rarely pure and never simple."_ **-Oscar Wilde**

* * *

By the King of Auradon, all Villans are sentenced to live the rest of their lives on the Isle of the Lost. It was the decree of King Beast, for the safety of his citizens and future generations to come. There was a punishment set, all except for one, the lord of the underworld. Hades, unlike the other villains, was punished differently by Zeus much to the outrage of Beast. He was still needed as the god of the Underworld but a punishment was still needed, Zeus would say and even though Beast was King of Auradon, no fool would go against a god. For Hades, that punishment would come months later in the form of a demigod.

Evie was born with the rumble of thunder on the outside and ichor blood running through her veins. She had a tuft of blue hair, something many people would think that she dyed it. She was beautiful, looks that could rival Snow White herself much to the anger of Grimhilde.

He could only watch as his daughter grew on the Isle, anger bubbling to the surface. He wasn't the only god to rage about his kin, as Poseidon looked on with sadness towards Atlantica and to the Isle where his granddaughter stayed as a prisoner. Hades tried to send gifts to his daughter but he knew that it was best for when she was older when no one can try to swipe things away from his child.

Hades did his duty, overseeing the dead and later married Persephone. He would still watch over his daughter but he knew it was torture for him to do this, he wouldn't be able to hug or coddle his child. Instead, he would just have to rule the underworld while his daughter was far away. That would always be his punishment, satisfying the king of the Olympus and the king of Auradon.

He didn't look at her nor check-up on her during those years. Hades moved on, having his daughters Melinoe and Macaria, a doting father with Persephone.

But Hades still knew her, always keeping it close to his heart and sharing it with his daughters, that their sister's names is Evie short for Evelyn.

 _Evelyn Pallas Grimhilde_. That was her name, he did not know about her middle name until his niece Athena mentioned a young woman whose mind was brilliant and hair blue as midnight. Hades knew exactly who that could be. If he could have chosen her middle name, knowing her, he would have chosen that name.

After years passed by since his daughter's birth, Hades finally allowed himself to look. She was beautiful, with hair blue as hellfire and beauty that was equal to Aphrodite and his wife, Evie was a demigoddess among mortals.

* * *

All her life, Evie knew one thing, her mother was her prison. Sure, she gave her some 'luxuries' as she would call them but she was more of a scullery maid to the Queen than an actual daughter. She could never show her face on the Isle, all because of Maleficent and her daughter, Mal. Ever since she didn't invite her to her 5th birthday party, both Evie and her mother were banished. It has been three years, Evie was eight and still banished. She didn't hold a grudge against the other girl, in all honesty, all she felt was pity towards the daughter of Maleficent. Something, no one should show to anyone on the Isle but Evie did.

Even with her seclusion in the broken down castle, Evie still ventured out to the sea cliffs by her home. If you could call a broken castle a home, but it was one for Evie. She sat as she always did before the night came. It was there one day, she made a friend and an ally.

She spotted a girl around her age trying to wash her hair in the murky waters on the sand. Evie quietly climbed down the jagged rocks and called out to the figure. "Hey, what are you doing?" The figure was startled and turned around quickly. Evie saw white stuff all over her hair and a putrid smell coming from the girl's hair. She also noticed tear streaks running down her face. "I have stuff that can get rid of the smell." That got the girl's attention. She looked warily as if Evie might pull a prank on her but Evie told her to sit there and ran with all her might back home. There she got all the shampoos she could find, perfumes and any other product that could help the girl. When she got back, the girl was still there forcefully scrubbing out the white stuff from her hair.

"Here, let me try." Evie wet the girl's hair and used the shampoo. She scrubbed the scalp all the way to the ends of her hair. Repeating the action over and over until the scent and stuff were gone. It was faint but with the power of perfume and scented conditioner, it masked the smell.

The girl touched her wet hair and gingerly sniffed it. "It smells like lavender." Her voice was raw from crying, something Evie noticed and did not acknowledge. "Yeah, it's better than the other smell." The girl with the braids smiled. Evie gave her the rest of the shampoo, conditioner and the half used bottle of perfume. "That way you can still smell pretty."

The girl nodded, which was the closest thing Evie was going to get as a thank you. She didn't mind.

"My names Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen."

The girl's eyes widened and Evie wondered if she was about to lose a friend. "My names Uma, daughter of Ursula."

"How did your hair smell like that?" Uma bit her lip but told the tale. Apparently, Evie wasn't the only one to invoke Mal's wrath. "Mal doesn't deserve a friend like you Uma. So don't waste your time on her, it won't be worth it." Uma nodded at Evie's words knowing that the princess was right.

"Since she isn't your friend, how about we become friends instead?"

" _Friends and allies_ ," Uma said extending her hand. Evie took it and repeated her words, " _Friends and allies_."

They were friends in secret, Uma telling her stories of the days her mother was a princess of Atlantica alongside her brother Triton and father Poseidon. Evie talked about, maybe seeing a castle and living there. "You can be there too, I will need a captain after all." She told the girl with the teal tips.

Evie only ventured out to meet Uma on the sands under the cliff for years, Uma told her stories about her crew, Harry and Gil, how she would one day sail as captain. Uma was her only link towards the ins and outs of the Isle, they would always stay close to one another. Until news spread that Prince Ben, as his new Proclamation has allowed four children from the Isle to go. One of them being Evie.

At hearing the news and who would accompany her, she ran straight to meet her friend. Uma was already there waiting. They hugged each other before Evie started to break down. "I can't leave you."

Uma shook her head. "You have to go, this will be your only chance to escape your mom! Go, live and be free Evie just don't forget me." She teased which caused Evie to let out a watery laugh. "How can I forget my best friend let alone my sister."

"Since when are we _sisters_?"

"Since you got teal tips. Our colors are color sisters, duh!" Both girls laughed, echoing out to the murky waters.

In a bold move, Uma unknotted her mother's necklace, keeping it hidden from the sea witch since she was a child. Only wearing it when she was with her crew or with Evie, always keeping it tucked under her shirt away from the eyes of the Isle. She handed it to Evie to which the blue-haired girl vehemently shook her head. Uma grabbed her wrist and dumped the necklace onto Evie's hand and closed it. "Take this with you, as a memory of me and a reminder."

"Reminder of what?"

" _To make sure that we're free next_. _To never forget me._ " Evie's eyes grew solemn and as she tied the necklace around her neck, she promised Uma that, just like her, she would make it to Auradon. She will not be forgotten by Evie.

Evie promised, they were _best friends_ _and_ _sisters_ _after all_.

* * *

"You did it, Ben!" Snow wanted to cry as Anna hugged Ben. The three women were happily celebrating Ben's proclamation for the children of the Isle to come and study on Auradon. Not only that but Snow's sister would come, something that she fought for years, is now turning into a reality. She was already preparing for many things with Evie if she wanted to see Snow, as anxiety started running through the Princess' mind at what horrors her step-mother did to the young girl. No matter what Snow was ready for the arrival of her sister and to integrate her as part of her family, Florian and she was preparing for her future.

"Thank you, Ben." Snow told him with tears in her eyes. Ben hugged her tightly but he also looked anxious. "May I talk to you both, privately, after this?" Snow nodded and they continued the celebration among themselves.

Snow and Florian, after everyone left, sat Ben down outside. The young prince of Auradon had a note on the table, he kept fiddling with it as if trying to pluck up the courage to tell them. "Do you know who Evie's father is?" It took Snow by surprised. She shook her head at his question and Ben bit his lip. He told the tale as to why this question arose.

His tale was shocking to the Royals. Hades was the father of her _sister_. "Do you think she may know?" Snow shook her head. It wouldn't surprise her that Grimmhilde would seduce the god of the Underworld, a big feat for the Queen and be having a child that is half god? Well, that would rival Maleficent's child, who was rumored over the years to be half fae, half mortal. But even with that, they would have to _go_ to the god and see if it was true. She looked at Ben and instantly Snow could see that they were on the same wavelength.

Snow turned towards her husband of six years and silently pleaded with him. Prince Florian squeezed her hand. "Alright, let us go see the lord of the Underworld." With that, the trio drove to Olympus. There, Ben had them go to the woods by foot remembering the way where Circe lived. Instead of meeting Circe he came across two other figures. Ben instantly recognized Hermes and the other must be Hecate, Circe's parents. The gods beckoned them forward, Hermes smiled cheerfully while Hecate just analyzed them. Ben could see where Circe got that look from.

"Lord Hermes, Lady Hecate. We are sorry to bother you but we need to see-"

"Me." A silky voice said making Ben jump and Florian draw his bow. Creeping from the shadows were two figures, Hades and his wife Persephone. The goddess of spring and queen of hell smiled at the royals while Hades just looked at them. His dark eyes pierced into Ben's soul, maybe he was looking at his soul. Even as the brooding king of the dead, Ben could see that the myths written about Persephone and Hades were somewhat wrong. They did love one another, Ben's eyes could see that Hades treated his queen as an equal. Co-ruler of the Underworld, the Iron Queen of Hell and goddess of Springtime.

Ben finally found his voice and directed it at the Lord of the Underworld. "Is the Evil Queen's daughter, yours Lord Hades?" He held is breath waiting for the god's answer.

"Yes." His eyes went slightly glassy. Persephone touched his arm in support. "Evelyn is my daughter."

"You never told her?" Snow asked. Hades shook his head, sighing. "Zeus punished me, I could never go and see my daughter on earth until her sixteenth birthday. It's almost here and even I am not prepared for how she will handle this news."

They were sworn to secrecy for the sake of Evie, who would be a target on Auradon and the Isle as a whole. If word got to Maleficent, there would be uproar and possibly bloodshed. So, they were sworn to secrecy until Evie made it to Auradon, there, Snow would be the one to break the news to the girl privately.

"How will I know which one is her?"

"Just look for the one with _hellfire hair,_ your highness."

Now, they waited.

* * *

Ben could see Audrey's wariness, fear, and curiosity at the VK's in her eyes. It made him feel bad that he was putting her family through this ordeal bringing Maleficent daughter but the children on the Isle needed to be given a second chance, they had to. He had to correct his father's mistake. The Beast howled in agreement.

As the last person stepped out of the limo, all Ben could see was blue.

 _The girl_ _with_ _hellfire_ _blue hair_ _was here._

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 baby!!! Hope you guys love it, please leave a comment or kudos, I do love to know your thoughts about this :3


End file.
